


Untitled HarLot Fic 3

by NevarDevereaux



Category: Leverage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 04:56:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevarDevereaux/pseuds/NevarDevereaux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can't miss what you've never had. When you get it, you can realize you needed it all along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled HarLot Fic 3

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Leverage  
> Pairing: Seriously? You have to ask?  
> Rating: FRM  
> Summary: You can't miss what you've never had. When you get it, you can realize you needed it all along.  
> Warning: Schmoop! Un'beta'd. All mistakes are the fault of yours truly.
> 
> Originally Published September 13, 2010
> 
> I can be found on [Tumblr](http://seekingthecrazy.tumblr.com/).

Touch

In his line of work, human contact is dangerous, promises of scars and injury. For almost half his life, he has not only avoided human touch, he has fought against it, more self-preservation than aversion to intimacy.

It began innocently, punches and shoves, playful and annoying, having no ill intent, other than to create eye rolls and growls. Those progressed to occassional tugs of the hair and thumps to the back of the head.

It was one mischievous hair pull, combined with head turns and eye contact at just the right moment that changed everything. Eliot has never been a man who believed in fate. No, people created their destinies, much as he created the ring and molded the path to an eventual victory. As many times as he has thought back to that evening, unconsciously ghosting his thumb across his bottom lip, willing his nerves to remember the heat and press of Hardison's lips that first time, he can see no other explanation. Timing, movement, environment, and cracks in the facades all converged at that point, creating a hole in the persona-true self continuum.

Eliot had jumped in with no hesitation and, even though he would rather play russian roullette than admit it, ignored the unknown landing in favor of pulling Hardison closer and deciding to relish the fall they were sprialing down together.

That kiss had lasted so long, Eliot was panting and flushed when he had opened his eyes, yet he felt he had only experienced a portion of what those plush lips promised. He had only a moment to curse the need for air bringing that first kiss to a close, before he looked at Hardison, no, Alec, and realized what he had done. He had gone too big, the very action he always bitched Hardison out for. He had gained a true friend, and now, because he had allowed himself to be weak, giving in for one moment, to desires he forced himself to deny, he would lose both that friend and whatever he had foolishly daydreamed of having.

As his worried blue eyes, the only indication his calm face was a carefully practiced act, searched Alec for a reaction, his mind was forming an exit plan. It had to be diplomatic, not permanently ending their relationship, whatever would be left of it, and leaving an excuse for later contact. Maybe Hardison would forgive him.

Alec's reaction was so typically him. His mouth was already forming a cocky comment, when those eyes, brown pools of genuine compassion and benevolence, looked into blue apprehensive ones and the gates opened long enough to bring Eliot in, before shutting the rest of the world out again.

"Hey," Alec said softly, his lopsided grin saying more than any words could. "We're cool, El."

When Eliot tried to duck his head, avoiding the pink elephant in heels doing the rump shaker in the middle of the room, Hardison's large hands, stronger than Eliot would ever let on, knowing Hardison's ego needed no more fuel, yet coordinated and gentle enough to handle fragile objects for hours, grasped his chin and pulled.

Even the second kiss didn't fully convince Eliot Alec was being truthful. Hardison loved them all in his own way and that meant he would give all of himself, and put on a hell of a good act, if it meant staving off tears. Eliot had noticed that long ago.

Right before he noticed he was admiring that, and other traits, way more than he should.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Even weeks into their...arrangement, Eliot refused to accept they were...collaborating. Hardison teased him mercilessly.

"Boooooyyyyfrieeennnndddd. Say it with me, El. Boyfriend. I promise, the Country Boy Flannel Association will not revoke your membership if you say it." Hardison leaned against the counter and cocked a hop as he threw his head back and took two long swigs of orange soda.

"Is that what I am?" Eliot aimed for nonchalant, but cringed inside at how me he thought he sounded like...a girl.

"Nah," Alec sat the empty bottle down and watched as Eliot turned back to the stove quickly and let his hanging hair hide his face. Grinning, Alec walked behind Eliot and put a hand on each shoulder. "We passed that years ago."

Eliot did not even care that Eliot pinched his cheek, which apparently was a new habit for Alec, before going back to work on hacking some douchebag who preyed on the elderly.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were all safe and in one piece. Mostly. Eliot had put himself between them and danger. Danger had hit hard and repeatedly.

Nate drove the van; Sophie rode shotgun. As Parker curled up behind Sophie's sleeping, Eliot practiced his invincible man routine.

"Eliot," Sophie coaxed,"I'm sure it would not take long to have a doctor..."

"I'm. Fine."

Alec pulled Eliot closer and whispered something to him. "Alright! Damn. Been hurt worse than this in a jungle and had to wait days to see anotha person. But if ya'll will stop hasslin' me, I'll go!"

Hardison smirked.

The team, aware and accepting of the "situation", shared knowing looks as Alec's hand rested on the back of Eliot's neck and the fingers of that head gently caressed his head.

When Eliot rested his weight against Alec, Parker's eyes were wide open and crinkled at the edges.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eliot awakens and starts. He is on his back and there is a hand on his chest. His throat, sternum, face are all bared and if...

No. That hand would never harm him. He had fallen asleep somewhere in hour three of Hardison's Stargate Atlantis marathon. Eliot smiled to himself as he remembered needling his...whatever.

"You and the nerd on there are just alike."

Hardison had cut him a side-eyed glare.

"Ya neva shut up and ya always gettin' ya asses in trouble."

Hardison turned up the volume.

"Then we gotta bail ya out."

Hardison had wielded his empty soda bottle idly, yet menacingly.

"And ya both need to work out."

"Well, you and Ronon both need anger management."

"Pfft," Eliot had dismissed,"if we wasn't what we are, you two would be D-E-D."

That had earned a smile from Alec.

Eliot groaned and stretched, deciding to stay in that place a little bit longer. As one hand rubbed his chest in greeting, long, nimble fingers carded through his hair.

"You gonna get ya heavy ass off me?" Alec teased.

"Nnh-nnh."

"Now, you know I gotta be a good guy, stayin' still all this time so you could sleep. That's earned me a steak dinner."

"Mmm-hmm." Eliot slyly nuzzled into the warmth of Alec's belly.

"I mean it. Can't even cook for ya man?"

Eliot raised up quickly. "Look, you ain't my man. Or my boyfriend. Or my partner or...whatever."

Alec shrunk back, the words hitting him like bullets.

Eliot smirked and reached out pulling Hardison to him, his lips lingering over the soft skin just below Alec's ear. "You're just Alec. My Alec."

Alec turned, puttinghis forehead to Eliot's and closing his eyes.

That touch. He had been denied it for so long. Now, he couldn't imagine living without it.


End file.
